1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded plastic dispensing closure for a bottle or other container, that is, to a molded plastic closure which permits the removal of the contents of the container through the closure without removing the closure from the container. More particularly, this invention relates to a unitary molded plastic dispensing closure for a bottle or other container that includes a first portion with a dispensing opening which is secured to the container and a second portion which is hingedly connected to the first portion and which is movable with respect to the first portion to selectively open or close the dispensing opening in the first portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,495 (Kinsley) and 4,638,916 (Beck et al.) each describes a molded plastic dispensing closures for a container in which a dispensing opening in a first portion of the closure that is affixed to the container at an opening therein is selectively opened or closed by a second portion of the closure that is hingedly connected to the first portion. Closures of this general type have been successfully utilized in the packaging of cosmetic and other non-comestible products. However, in the packaging of certain comestible products such as chocolate syrup and condiments such as mustard and catsup, the product is packaged at an elevated temperature and the package is forceably cooled by spraying it with water. The cooling within the closure which results from the water spray cooling of the package creates a partial vacuum within the closure which tends to draw in water from the cooling spray. This usually does not create a problem within the container itself, since the dispensing opening in the first portion of the closure is normally sealed by the second or hinged portion of the closure. However, the dispensing opening in the first portion of the closure is usually smaller than the opening in the associated container, thus, leaving an annular space within the closure and around the dispensing opening which is usually flat and which, if not sealed, will accumulate cooling water therein. This water will stagnate in time, especially on a flat surface, and this can lead to the growth of bacteria, mold or fungi within the closure which, of course, is quite objectionable. Further, if the stagnate accumulated water within the closure in the annulus surrounding the dispensing opening does evaporate, and unsightly residue will remain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,089 (Walker et al.) does disclose the use of a pair of sealing elements in a hinged closure, but both of these sealing elements are primary sealing elements, that is, they are sealing elements which seal the container itself against loss of its contents and against the ingress of contaminants into the container and, in any case, this reference does not relate to a dispensing closure in which there is a dispensing opening that is surrounded by a generally flat, annular portion on which moisture can accumulate, and it does not teach that the closure disclosed therein is suited for the packaging of a product at elevated temperature followed by a spray cooling of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,910 (Heinol) also discloses a seal between the first and second hinged members of a plastic closure, but, again, this reference does not relate to a dispensing closure in which there is a dispensing opening that is surrounded by a generally flat, annular portion on which moisture can accumulate, and it does not teach that the closure described therein is suited for the packaging of a product at elevated temperatures followed by spray cooling of the package.